He Snaps rewritten
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: What If. Magnus asked William to leave Kate alone. Magnus fears that William old mental wounds would be reopened. When he was captured by the cabal. Kate four men when they captured her. And used her.
1. As normal as I will get

He** Snapps**

She told Dr. Zimmerman to leave Kate Freelander alone. Dr. Magnus knew that if her protege tried to help Kate. She will say something that will tear open his old mental wounds.

* * *

Will followed Kate down the hallway to try to help her. "Kate I can help restore what is normal for you. Just talk to me Kate." Will said.

She turned on him."Did you ever have four guys beat and use you. Use you like you were nothing but a play thing to them? Have you?" Kate spat at him.

"Yes." He could feel the tension build with in him.

"What?" She never knew another had gone though this hell.

Before she could turn and walk away. Something in Will finely snapped. I Will ripping open the mental wounds that he had long though forgotten. The pain the helplessness all came flooding back. "I know what it feels like Kate. To no longer be in control of your own body. To have others use it for their own amusements. Yes I know what that feels like. I only help others so they don`t have to go though the hell that I went though." Then he left before he said something he would regret later.

Stunned at the pain in Wills eyes. Before she could say anything or do anything he was gone.

* * *

Will was so hurt that he knew he would not be able to do any office work. He just hoped Kate would forgive him for his out burst in the hall. Now he knew why Magnus didn`t want him to help Kate. What happened to her just opened his mental scars of what cabal did to him, so long ago.

He needed a place where he could go and just think about events and recover from the what had just happened to him. So he took the elevator to the top floor and walked the rest of the way to roof of the north tower. Their he just walked to the edge and sat down. Their hours later Magnus found him, walked over and sat next to her protege.

About half if hour later, Will said. "I should have listened to you."

"Yes, Will, you should have."

"You were trying to protect me. I see that now."

"Yes."

"What happened to her. Was so similar to what the cabal did to me, right?"

"Yes Will. That is why I wanted you to leave this one alone. But you could not. Henry showed me the tapes of what happened in the hallway. Now Kate has asked questions about what happened to you."

"Tell them to send her to you and you send her to me. That's if she really wants to know."

They stopped talking after that and just sat there till the sun went down. Finely Will got up and gave Magnus a hand up.

"Why thank you Will."

"I think I`m ready to go back to office and get some work done."

Just by looking at Will. Magnus knew It was most unlikely that he would be getting a full nights rest anytime soon.

3

Will had gone to his office. After finishing the paperwork on his desk. He decided to take a short nape on his couch.

Kate was walking by Wills office door. When she heard a cry from the other side of the door. Stopped and decided to open it. The light was off and when she turned it on, she saw Will laying on his couch in the throws of a nightmare. She went over to wake him up. She grabbed his shoulder an shook him.

"Will wake up it`s only a nightmare." Kate said.

Will woke with a start, he jerked his shoulder out of Kate's grasp. He huddled as far away from Kate as he could get.

Kate saw the Deer in the headlight look. As well fear deep in Wills eyes and the pained look on his face.

"Will what happened to you?"

"You really want to know Kate." He stopped got up and went to the desk and opened the left front drawer, took out a mirror he kept their. Went back to Kate and gave it to her.

"Look in it, if you wish to know what happen to me Kate."

Kate did and saw her face reflected back. "I don`t understand?"

"A similar thing happened to me Kate and trying to help you brought it a back, but I can live with it. I help others return to normal. Because what you saw is as normal as I will ever get."

**Review**


	2. 2 Ending Normal as I will ever get

**As good as I'll ever get**

**Dr. Magnus told Dr. Zimmerman to leave Kate Freelander alone. She knew that her protegé would not listen to her but she had to try. She knew Kate would say something that would tear his old mental wounds that the cabal caused wide open.**

* * *

Will followed Kate down the hallway to try to help her. "Kate I can help restore what is normal for you. Will said.

Kate turned on him. "Did you ever have four guys beat and use you like you were nothing but a play thing to them? Have you?" She spat at him.

"I have." Will said. He could feel the tension building in him.

"What?"

"You thought you were the only one to go though this hell." The tension finely peaked.

She just looked at him. "Yes."

The tension broke over him like a cresting wave. Ripping though his mental wounds. The pain and the helplessness came flooding back. "I know what it feels like Kate. To have no control of your own body and have others use it for their own amusements. Oh yes I know, I wish I didn't but I do. I help other so they don't can recover and not live with pain and hell that I live with." Then he left before he said something. He would regret later.

She is stunned by the pain in his eyes. Before she could say anything he was gone.

* * *

He hurt so badly that he wouldn't be able to get any work just hoped she would forgive him for the hallway he knew why Magnus didn't want him to help her. What happened to her was similar to what happened to him. He needed a place to recover on what just happened. He went to the roof of the north tower to think about events that happened earlier.

Up on the roof of the north tower. He went and sat on the edge. Their hours later is where Magnus found him. She walked over and took a seat right next to her protegé.

Half an hour later he spoke. "I should have listened?"

"Yes you should have."

"I know that now."

"What happened to her was similar to what the cabal did to me?"

"Yes William. But I hoped that you would but you couldn't. Henry showed me the tapes of what happened in the hallway. Now Kate is asking questions about what happened to you."

"Have them send her to you and you send her to me. I will tell her if she really wants to know."

They stopped talking and just sat till the sun went down. Finely Will got up. He help Magnus up.

"Thank you Will." Magnus said.

"I think I'm ready to go back to my office and get some work done."

Just by looking at William. Magnus knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep soon."

Will went to his office and after finishing up his paper work. Decided to take a short nap on his couch.

As he turned off the lights and lay down on the couch. His eyes closed and he went to sleep. He started to dream of the day he tried to find his friend and ambushed instead by four guys. The beat him and held him as they took him away in a van. Next they dragged him out helplessly before his captor. Who laughed at his helplessness. His captor held up a glass jar that held a scarab in it and told him this is his new master. And laughed as he struggled helpless against the three men who brought him in there. They laid him down on his chest on the table before him. Then the doctor came in pulled down the collar of his shirt exposing his bare neck. The doctor quickly took up the surgical knife cutting a Y at wear the base of the skull meets the spine. The doctor pulled back the flaps of skin exposing the spine. Took the jar from his captor held it spine were his spine was exposed. Opened the jar letting the scarab run forward and attach itself to his spine. Taking over his free will. It caused him more pain than he could stand. But next thing he knew someone was shaking him, calling his name. Telling him it was only a nightmare, only a nightmare.

* * *

Kate was walking by Wills office. When she heard a cry from the other side of the door. She stopped and decided to investigate. The light was off so she turned it on and was Will in the middle of a nightmare. She went over to the couch to wake him up. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Will wake up it's only a nightmare." Kate said to him several times till Will woke up.

Will woke with a start. He jerked out of Kate's grasp. He slid over to the far side of couch out of her reach.

She saw the deer caught in headlights look as well as fear and pain in his eyes. "Will what happened to you?"

He look away from her and when he had control of himself once more. He looked back. "You really want to know?"

She nodded her head yes.

He got up went to the desk open the right top drawer and took out something then closed it agin. Turn and walked back to her and held up a mirror to her. "Look." Was all he said.

She did and only saw her reflection back. "I don't understand?"

"When you do you will understand many things about me. Because what you saw is as normal as I will ever get."

* * *

**Review**


End file.
